


Desolate sentiment

by Glitching_Clouds



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Hinobi Corporate, Kidnapping, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mitchko - Freeform, Mystery, Other, Secret branch of Hinobi, basically an au of an au, mitch is emotionally incompetent, rose-tinted, zahra is best character tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitching_Clouds/pseuds/Glitching_Clouds
Summary: Mitch finds himself consistently distracted by nothing at all. He keeps turning to talk to someone who isnt there and thinking up details that no one remembers existing. The others have been doing the same, but they are all forcefully ignoring it. Mitch just cant bring himself to do the same.
Relationships: Miko kubota/Mitch Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Desolate sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the fic rose-tinted by  
> stormyseawitch. You should read it it's really good. At time of writing this 6 chapters are out.

Mitch came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road. He stared blankly forward for a moment before shaking his head and putting his car back in drive. He turned down the road in the opposite direction. He had no idea why he’d gone that way in the first place, the Hinobi store was in the opposite direction. 

When he pulled into the lot he felt a strange soul deep level of having forgotten something, but after checking his wallet was in his pocket he pulled his keys out of the ignition and continued on inside. He was the first there as always, but somehow the empty room felt wrong. He huffed and brushed the feeling off as he sat himself on the couch closest to the darkened board. Missions wouldn’t go up for an hour, but he had no problem waiting. It was half an hour before any of his teammates came in, and when they did he wrinkled his nose. Zahra was competent, but he hated working with that noob. It was even worse now that they were dating. He couldn’t quite remember how they had gotten together, but ever since they’d been disgustingly inseparable. Even now they were blushing and giggling under their breathe as they walked.

Haneesh strolled in mere minutes before missions went up. It wasn’t unusual, but it still annoyed mitch, who was now stood in front of the board. Once they went up he picked the highest ranked one and headed out, signaling his team with his hand instead of actually speaking to them. He heard the noob complain but ignored it in favor of heading straight to his car. He almost opened the passenger side door but caught himself. He had no idea what was going on with him today but was decidedly ignoring it.

He strapped in, sent the coordinates and specs to zahra and peeled off. He was mitch William’s. He was never distracted. He always one. 

The glitch was at a the highschool, it caused significant damage but lucky for them it was Saturday and no one was there. 

“what’s the stats.”

“A popular game was downloaded to the computers illegally,” Zahra called.

“A download stalled before glitching, setting off all the computers in the school,” five finished. Zahra smiled at him and they both blushed. Haneesh pushed himself between them, ending the display. 

“What’s the plan mitch?” He took a moment to respond, staring at the specs listed on his own gauntlet. The game was a post apocalyptic puzzle game set at a school, meaning they’d have to go in.

“Tank in front, then me, haneesh and 5 behind, zahra as support in back. We-"

“Uh dude, I think you miscounted, there are only four of us and none if us tank,” haneesh cut in. 

Mitch stared unblinking at his gauntlet for a silent moment before barreling past the situation, reiterating the formation minus the tank. He forcibly ignored the looks his teammates were giving eachother as he continued forward into the school. 

As soon as they all entered the doors slammed behind them as the map glitched to life overtaking the school’s halls. “typical,” he muttered under his breath and started down the half melted hall. None of them had played the game before so they didn’t quite know what to expect.

It was at the third dead end that five let out a frustrated yell and the fun finally started. They were all thrown off their feet as something zipped by them under the floor boards. Mitch pushed himself up off the wall as he brought up his blaster in defense. The glitch was small but ridiculously quick.

“surround it!” His team jumped to position at his order. But blasting didn’t help, because as soon as a direct hit was made the thing zipped down the hall even faster than before. They ran to follow it but another came from behind. 

“what are these things, tentacles?” Haneesh called in disgust.

“No,” five yelled back. “they’re eyes.”

Looking above him mitch made contact with the giant eye above him. It sat on top of a slimy stock like that of a snail. He pulled out one of his stronger guns and shot it dead center in the pupil.

“Augh!” he was covered in green ooze as it exploded.

“At least now we know how to get rid of them,” zahra loaded up a blaster of her own. But in seconds eight more eyes burst from the floor in the middle of them, separating mitch from the rest as they were forced down different halls. 

Mitch blasted at the eyes as he sprinted down the hall, hitting about one in every three. He knew the glitch’s body was in the other direction, but he needed time. If his- no, he was alone. He didn’t have a partner, what was wrong with him? 

Loading up a canon he picked up speed. Spinning around and dropping to his knee he set off a blast that took out all the eyes left following him. “just in time.” He glanced behind him at the dead end he was almost ran into before taking off in the direction he came from. 

The hole in the floor dropped straight into the basement below. From the blasts echoing out from it he could tell the others were already down there. He had no choice, he jumped down.

He landed hard, the drop was further than he thought. Blasts, the sound of exploding eyes, and the occasional scream echoed all around him to the point he had no idea which way they were coming from.  
An eye came flying out at him and he reflexively shot it down. Perfect. 

As he got closer he could hear them more clearly.   
“Five! You need to focus, what do you keep looking for?” haneesh yelled out as he dodged a blast of slime from the giant creature in the middle of the room. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. There’s just something-"  
Mitch shot a out an eye that was headed towards his back.

“Looks like you noobs can barely survive without me,” he ran straight into the middle of the battle, taking out enough eyes to clearly see the glitches body. It was like a fat snail crossed with a millipede, covered in slime with eye stocks instead of legs. He shot at it a few time but the only result was a low gurgling laugh. 

“Have you found a weak point yet?” 

“No, it’s supposed to be a puzzle game, I don’t think it has one,” five called back.

Zahra let out a strangled groan of disgust as she was covered in slime. “can’t you use those special glasses of yours to find its weak point immediately, mitch!”

“What are you talking about?” Even with the only light source in the dark basement being the toxic green of the glitch's slime, you could still see his standard blue hinobi tactical glasses. The same ones the rest of the team. Zahra stared at him for a moment, face blank before getting slammed into a wall by an eye. The topic was dropped as they all refocused on the task at hand.  
The eyes were constantly crossing in front of what seemed to be the glitch’s head.

“Clear the stocks in front of the head, I want to try something!” Mitch called out. Zahra and Haneesh jumped right in to take them out and Mitch shot at the center of the head. The creature laughed again, revealing another eye inside its mouth. “Got it, Haneesh, distract as many stocks as possible, Zahra clear the head, Five get a hit on it!”

“Got it!” They all moved in unison to follow his plan. Mitch shot straight at the eye in its mouth and the glitch let out a scream.

The resulting explosion of bright green goo shot them all back into the walls. It was disgusting, but came with a nice chunk of exp. 

After clean up they all walked to their vans exhausted. Mitch caught five's arm.

“What was the reason you were so distracted today?” he sounded harsher than he meant to, but he didn’t particularly care.

“I just felt like I was forgetting something.”  
“Forgetting something? Like what?” Now he sounded angry. 

“Look, it’s just an off day, you don’t have to be such a dingle.” 

“Dingle, really? What are you, five? Oh, right-"   
Five yanked his arm away and stomped off to his van.

“Damnit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join hinobicord if you want to chat.


End file.
